


La cosa più importante

by michirukaiou7



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Post X 18
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“E so che c’è una sola cosa che impari, quando cresci: che l’amore non è abbastanza.<br/>È troppo… Ma non è abbastanza” </p><p>Avvertimenti: basato sul 18° volume di X, le citazioni dal film "Pazza" al regista Martin Ritt e a coloro che ne detengono i diritti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La cosa più importante

_Io voglio proteggerti._  
Sei tu la persona alla quale darò la mia vita.  
Morirò per te.  
Se questo ti salverà, non esiterò a dare la mia vita per te.

  
Perché?

  
Perché per me sei speciale. Perché  _ti amo_.  
 _Ti amo_.  
 _Amore_.  
Vi riempite tutti la bocca di questa parola: in suo nome, e per la persona che per voi lo incarna, siete pronti a tutto.  
Sembra una vera mania! Un’assurda, dilagante, mania.  
Il monaco di Koya per la sacerdotessa di Ise.  
La donna che Kazuki considerava una madre per quell’uomo che sa dominare il vento.  
Nataku, per quella donna che domina il fuoco.  
Quel ragazzo che ho ucciso che desiderava proteggere la veggente cieca.  
Tutti.  
Tutti pronti a morire  _per amore_.  
Ma mai nessuno che si fermi e si chieda, e pensi qual è la cosa più importante.  
Nessuno.  
E tu non fai eccezione, Kamui.  
Neppure tu.  
 _Voglio riportare indietro Fuma!  
_ Questo è ciò che credi essere il tuo desiderio, ciò per cui saresti disposto ad immolare l’intera umanità. Eppure, nemmeno tu te lo sei mai domandato, anche tu hai perso di vista la cosa più importante.  
Per te io sono  _speciale_ , sono ciò che ami di più, colui che occupa un posto unico ed insostituibile nel tuo cuore troppo generoso; mi ami più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, e non importa se come un amico, un amante o un fratello.  
Mi ami.  
E per questo hai scelto i Draghi del Cielo: per proteggere questo mondo nel quale mi hai conosciuto. Hai scelto il destino della Terra e dell’umanità per amore, per il sentimento che nutri per me.  
Tokyo può crollare un pezzo alla volta, i palazzi sfaldarsi come fossero di carta, le strade e le case bruciare come foglie secche, le barriere infrangersi, e con loro il mondo e gli esseri umani.  
Tutto, tutto può sparire, perché il tuo cuore vede solo me.  
E  _mai_  ti sei chiesto…

 

_“Qualcosa accade, con alcune persone.  
Ti amano così tanto, che smettono di notare che ci sei,_

_da quanto sono impegnate ad amarti.  
Ti amano così tanto, che il loro amore è una pistola,_

_e continua a spararti, dritto nella tua testa”_

 

E’ semplicemente questo, Kamui.  
Tu vuoi riportare indietro Fuma, lo vuoi ad ogni costo.  
Perché lo ami.  
Ma mai, neppure per un istante di tutta questa scellerata vicenda, ti sei chiesto: “Ma Fuma  _desidera_  tornare indietro?”.  
È questa la tragica ironia, Kamui: ami a tal punto Fuma, che ti sei dimenticato della sua esistenza e dei suoi desideri; nella ferma convinzione che ciò che per te è bene lo sia anche per colui che tanto ami, stai trasferendo la tua volontà su quel ragazzo che chiamavi Fuma.  
Come tutti gli altri, il tuo amore assoluto ti ha portato ad una sola cosa: all’ _egoismo_  assoluto.

 

_“E so che  c’è una sola cosa che impari, quando cresci: che l’amore non è abbastanza.  
È troppo… Ma non è abbastanza”_

 

E’ per questo che non vincerai mai questa battaglia, Kamui: perché il tuo amore ti ha reso sicuro che il tuo desiderio sia ciò che  _io_  desidero.  
E non hai mai dubitato, neppure per un secondo…  
Che forse io  _non voglio_  tornare indietro…


End file.
